The use of devices in toilets that supply a product, for example a disinfectant, inside the toilet bowl every time the toilet is flushed is common. The aim of these devices is to ensure that the toilet is always as clean as possible. Other types of substances that tend to be used with these devices are soaps, perfumes, anti-limescale, bleach, etc.
These devices are usually placed on the upper edge of the toilet bowl, in such a way that the product is inside the bowl, which comes into contact with the water when the toilet is flushed.
The main drawback of these traditional devices is that these devices, placed on the inside of the toilet bowl become dirty very quickly, in such a way that changing them is troublesome due to the accumulation of dirt, as well as the lack of hygiene during the use thereof. The most delicate portion, since it involves more thorough handling, is the containing receptacle.
In order to solve these problems, devices are known in which the product reservoir is placed on the outside of the toilet bowl, such that changing it is easy because it remains clean, but nevertheless, it complicates the product supply system inside the toilet bowl, thus increasing the cost of the device.
A device of this type is described in the document EP 2 334 876 A1, which relates to a device for releasing a preparation inside the toilet bowl, which comprises a container connected to a supplier and a preparation release element. In this case, the preparation is released via a control unit provided with a sensor and a battery, said container being located on the outside the toilet bowl.
As is clear, the presence of the battery and the sensor increases the cost of the device, which represents a serious drawback.
Therefore, it is clear that a device the enables a product to be supplied inside the toilet bowl that is as clean and cost-effective as possible, such that changing it is easy and that the components thereof inside the toilet bowl remain clean, is necessary.